Kyle Gru
Kyle is a pet of the Gru family, belonging to Gru, and then given to Agnes. Personality Kyle was originally a vicious, aggressive, ferocious, and monstrous blue creature that even Gru had trouble controlling. At times he would attack Gru but despite this he also seemed to be easily spooked and appeared frightened whenever Gru or anyone else opened the secret lair and also ran away from Agnes, unused to the fact that she thought he is cute instead of trying to avoid him. When Agnes, Edith and Margo first arrived, Kyle greeted them by snarling but he gradually warms up to the girls, especially Agnes and started sleeping with her at night. Although he seemed exasperated when the three girls dressed him up, he nevertheless develops an attachment towards them just like Gru did. Plot ''Despicable Me'' When Gru returns home, Kyle is sleeping on the alligator couch, and Gru pushes his pet aside so he can eat his muffin, but is distracted by a doorbell ringing. Kyle wakes up and bites Gru as his owner picks up his muffin, The two fight, but they are interrupted by Dr. Nefario, who tells Gru about the Pyramid being stolen. Gru tosses Kyle onto the couch and when Gru starts to head into his hideout, Kyle, startled, runs into a different place in the house. After Gru adopts the girls and is introducing them to his house, they confront Kyle, who is just as aggressive as ever. Owner and dog again get into a fight, this time with Gru slipping behind the girls and telling him that the three are not treats, but guests. Margo asks Gru what what Kyle is, to which Gru says that he is his 'dog', and to this, Kyle growls. Agnes seems to believe this, since she says, "Oh, fluffy doggy." Kyle runs off before Agnes can get him, and Margo asks what kind of dog Kyle is, to which Gru says, "He's a . . . I don't know." Later, Kyle tries to get back at Agnes, but gets squished by a cannon. He seemed to survive, and sneaks up on the girls while they are playing. Agnes sees this, and grabs Kyle and hugs him. Later, Agnes and Edith make him look like a girl, and shows him to Gru. After Gru saves the three girls, Kyle has seemed to have made friends with Agnes, and now acts as her loyal pet. And as learned, Kyle has eaten the Sleepy Kittens book, so Gru made a new one, the book he calls One Big Unicorn. ''Despicable Me 2'' During Agnes' birthday party, Kyle plays the role of a dragon. After the party, he goes to pee in Gru's front yard but Gru puts him in Fred's. Before this, Lucy watches Gru's lawn through a telescope-like scanner by AVL, and on the screen Kyle is described by the detector as "SPECIES: UNKNOWN". Kyle later is seen playing with Edith and hands Gru the wig from Floyd Eaglesan's store. Sometime afterwards, Kyle sees a mutated and destructive Kevin appear to the home. Noticing the changes in behavior, Kyle aggressively tries to defend the house but is too startled by Kevin's appearance and runs. Kyle attended Gru and Lucy's wedding and took pictures along with his family. ''Puppy'' When Dave the minion desires a puppy of his own, he approaches Kyle as he is gnawing off a doll's head, leash in hand, asking if he would be his pet. Kyle gives his answer with a furious grow, scaring Dave off. Kyle is later seen walking down the street with Gru, only to stare awkwardly as Dave walks by with a miniature UFO as his pet. ''Minions'' Kyle appeared near the end as a puppy, he was seen after Gru stoled the queen's crown when he puts it on top of him, he is also seen during the credits where Gru and the Minions were trying to give him a bath while he was asleep. But when Stuart took a picture, they accidentally woke him up and Kyle attacked Gru fiercely while Stuart kept taking pictures. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Navigation Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists